Mike Horton
Dr. Michael "Mike" William Horton II is a fictional character on the soap opera [[Days of our Lives|''Days of Our Lives]]. He was named after Mickey Horton, who was thought to be his father, and Bill Horton, his father. Mickey and Bill were brothers. Michael's mother was Mickey's wife Dr. Laura Spencer Horton. Crimes Committed * Committed adultery with Carrie Brady Reed (1998 - 1999) * Unknowingly ran weapons in Israel (sometime between 1990 and 1994) * Worked for as a “debt collector” for an illegal loan shark (1979) Character History Mike has the honor of being the most recast character in ''Days of our Lives history, having been played by sixteen different actors since his character's birth in 1968. He's also been the most constantly aged and deaged, with his age now somewhere in his mid-40s. His most well known (and longest lasting) portrayers were Wesley Eure from June 6, 1974 to January 16, 1981, Michael T. Weiss from August 8, 1985 to March 1, 1990, and Roark Critchlow from April 27, 1994 to November 19, 1999 and June 23 to 28, 2010. Mike grew up knowing his father as town lawyer Mickey Horton and was as shocked as Mickey was to learn that his true father is the man he thought was his uncle Bill Horton, who drunkenly raped his mother, Dr. Laura Spencer, while she was married to Mickey. Although Mike has become a bit closer to Bill through the years, he still considers Mickey to be his father. Mike was married for the first time very young to Margo Anderman and his wife died in the summer of 1980 of leukemia. He left town not long after that happened, but later returned and began a residency at Salem University, while looking after his teenage sister, Jennifer. During this time, he began a relationship with Dr. Robin Jacobs, which was made difficult by their different religions, Robin was devoutly Jewish and Mike was Christian and she wouldn't allow herself to marry inter-faith. Although Mike wanted to convert in order to make the relationship work, he eventually realized that wouldn't be fair to either of them and Robin left town to live in Israel. Sometime later Mike learned that Robin had given birth to his son, Jeremy. Mike left Salem in 1990 to join Robin and Jeremy and try to make a family. In 1994, Mike returned to Salem, it having not worked out between him and Robin. He was soon made Chief of Staff at Salem University Hospital. While there he began an affair with Carrie Brady Reed, who worked in Public Relations at the hospital. Eventually Carrie's husband Austin Reed found out, and the two divorced. Mike and Carrie got together officially and left Salem together to return to Israel, as Mike wanted to continue to have a relationship with his son. While off-screen, Mike and Carrie split up and his son Jeremy returned to Salem for a brief period. Mike returned to Salem in June 2010 when he received news that his grandmother, Alice Horton was extremely ill. Mike returned along with many other family members. While on his way to Alice's, he was involved in a car accident and was injured. He was brought to University Hospital where he was treated. His goal was to get better quickly so he could visit his grandmother one last time. Several days later, he received news from Bill and Jennifer Horton that Alice had died. He reminisced about the wonderful times he shared with Alice. Before leaving Salem, he hung up a plaque in the hospital in honor of his late grandmother. Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Horton family Category:1968 arrivals Category:Male characters Category:1960s characters Category:1970s characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2010s characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:2010 departures Category:Fictional chief of staffs